bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyretic Yan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810557 |no = 8381 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 234 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 56, 62, 74, 80, 92, 98, 110, 116, 140, 146, 152 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8, 11, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 74, 77, 80, 92, 95, 98, 110, 113, 116, 140, 146, 152 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 7, 6, 5, 11, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 74, 77, 80, 83, 92, 95, 98, 101, 110, 113, 116, 119, 140, 146, 152 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 4, 6, 5, 5, 4, 6, 5, 5, 4, 6, 5, 5, 4, 8, 7, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 143, 149, 155 |sbb2_distribute = 30, 30, 40 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 56, 59, 62, 65, 74, 77, 80, 83, 92, 95, 98, 101, 110, 113, 116, 119, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 5, 4, 4, 3, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Fei Yan, eldest daughter of the Fei family, is a headstrong young woman who has lived a life marked by obstacles and tragedy. Her parents died in a terrorist-led magical beast attack during the war's peace talks, forcing her to adapt to life in the orphanage at a young age. Despite the bullying and the tears, she grew up as a highly practical woman who spent her free time learning magical theory and martial arts. As a result, she became a formidable force to be reckoned with, whether in a sparring bout or on a stage. Some consider her rather distant, but the few people who she calls friends know that they can count on her no matter what. As for her magical contract with her dragon, some have privately mentioned that it seems to be nearly stifling in its bonds--but never to her face. The young dragon doesn't seem to mind, though--even after sleepless nights spent with her campaigning for even tighter control of the magical beasts. |summon = Thanks for summoning me! I will make the exception of listening to you. Do me a favor and keep that dragon away from me though. |fusion = Thanks for feeding Yuan! Now it can stop bothering me about food and looking at me with those puppy eyes. |evolution = |hp_base = 5170 |atk_base = 1958 |def_base = 2323 |rec_base = 2389 |hp_lord = 7385 |atk_lord = 2797 |def_lord = 3319 |rec_lord = 3413 |hp_anima = 8277 |rec_anima = 3175 |atk_breaker = 3035 |def_breaker = 3081 |def_guardian = 3557 |rec_guardian = 3294 |def_oracle = 3200 |rec_oracle = 3770 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Fiery Resistance |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 100% boost to Def, Rec of Fire types, considerably restores HP each turn, hugely boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec HP gradually, 8 BC fill after dealing 5000 damage & fills 4-8 BC when hit |bb = Blazing Blast |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely restores HP for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% fill rate reduction, fills 5-8 BC when hit, 3500-4000 + 15% Rec HP gradually, 120% parameter boost to Fire types & 60% crit rate to Fire types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 430 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Flaming Bombard |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 3 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely restores HP for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 5-8 BC when hit, 3500-4000 + 15% Rec HP gradually, 120% parameter boost to Fire types & 60% crit rate to Fire types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 800 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Unstoppable Barrage |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 100 BC gradually, 350% elemental weakness damage & 350% parameter boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Extreme Yin-Yang Pact |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters of Fire types & greatly boosts BB/SBB activation rates for all allies |esnote = 10% activation rate |evointo = 810558 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 10133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 810034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon: Feb 1, 7:00 PST ~ Feb 20, 6:59 PST (2018) **1% chance of summon, then 1,5%, 2%, 2,5%, 3%, 3,5%, 4%, and 5% chance at 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th and onwards summons, respectively. |notes = |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Yan1 }}